Meninas Super Poderosas
by Eire Yukida
Summary: Rostinhos angelicais, jeitinhos meigos, essas são as garotas dos nossos bravos cavaleiros de Athena... Mas, não se atreva a mexer com eles... Atrás desses rostinhos bonitinhos, elas vão mostrar que tem muita força pra lutar e defender o que é delas!
1. Causando na sala de aula

**_Meninas Super Poderosas  
  
Capítulo I – Causando na sala de aula_**  
  
No 1º ano do colégio I.E.F.M.A.C (Instituto de Ensino Fundamental e Médio para Aspirantes a Cavaleiro) "Mitsumasa Kido"; Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki e Hyoga, no fundão da sala conversavam lendo uma revista de vídeo game, contando os minutos para que a chata aula de Matemática do Sr. Suzuki acabasse logo, já que não viam à hora de voltar para o Orfanato e jogar o mais novo jogo "Silent Hill 3" que o Seiya conseguiu arranjar já havia um bom tempo, mas como a versão era pra PlayStation2, eles precisavam de um emulador pra PC que depois de fuçar pela Internet inteira e fazer umas mil gambiarras, Shiryu conseguiu arrumar  
  
- Olha só a descrição do jogo: "Quase não há sustos, no entanto o clima é perturbador, e abala psicologicamente qualquer pessoa normal. Gritos, sussurros e gemidos misturam-se a paredes ensangüentadas, seres grotescos e infindáveis corredores. É de gelar a espinha. Não se enxerga a mais de um palmo do nariz, o que aumenta ainda mais a sensação claustrofóbica..." – Lia quase sussurrando Ikki todo empolgado, enquanto os outros 4 ouviam atentamente  
  
- Cara... Deve ser muuuuuuuuuuito bom esse jogo, em!!! Fala aê... – Diz Hyoga se empolgando mais ainda e começando a aumentar o tom de voz  
  
- Não sei não... Achei meio assustador... – Diz Shun ainda sussurrando  
  
- Larga mão de frescura Shun!!! Se não quiser, não joga, melhor pra nós... – Diz Seiya, sussurrando e repreendendo-o  
  
- Nossa, em pensar que quase que a gente não tem como jogar... Caras... Foi mó trampo arrumar o emulador... – Diz Shiryu também empolgado aumentando um pouco mais o tom de voz  
  
- É né, e sem contar ainda que essa besta do Seiya quase estraga tudo!!! Você tinha que causar um curto-circuito no Orfanato justo na hora que estava quase terminando o download – Diz Ikki irritado, dando um belo tapa na cabeça do Seiya  
  
- Caramba Ikki você sempre tem que me bater!!! – Diz Seiya aumentando o tom de voz o suficiente para começar a chamar a atenção de alguns outros alunos próximos  
  
- É culpa sua!!! Você é muito orelhudo!!! – Diz Ikki retrucando e chamando mais ainda a atenção  
  
- Olha como você fala comigo em!!! – Seiya se levanta encarando Ikki, que se levanta também em seguida para retrucar  
  
- Porquê? O que você tá pensando em fazer? – Diz Ikki o desafiando  
  
Nisso Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun levantam pra tentar acalmar as coisas, agora sim, conseguindo chamar atenção até do Sr. Suzuki  
  
- Mas o que está acontecendo por aqui senhores? – Diz o Sr. Suzuki olhando para os 5 com cara muito brava  
  
- Ah.....é... ah..., então né, prof....sabe como é... – Seiya tenta desesperadamente arrumar a situação sem sucesso. Nisso a revista que estava debaixo da carteira cai no chão, bem em frente ao professor  
  
- Nossa, que coisa interessante não? Vejo que realmente vocês estavam prestando muita atenção na aula... – Diz o Sr Suzuki agachando-se e pegando a revista na mão. - Bom, senhores e senhoritas – Segue dizendo o Sr. Suzuki, desta vez para toda a classe, enquanto virava-se e caminhava de volta para frente da sala - Em homenagem aos nossos estudiosos alunos, amanhã teremos uma prova de Complexos, com todo o conteúdo visto até agora... Agradeçam a eles mais tarde...  
  
- Ixi, Nós vamos ser linchados quando a aula acabar!!! – Sussurra Shun com a voz trêmula enquanto olhava a cara de "nós vamos matar vocês!!!!" dos outros alunos  
  
- Tudo culpa sua Seiya!!! – Diz Ikki ainda mais irritado, sussurrando também enquanto sentava  
  
- Minha??? Quem começou foi você!!!! – Diz Seiya retrucando, ainda sussurrando e sentando-se também  
  
- Calem a boca os 2!!!! – Diz Hyoga se impondo, também sussurrando, já sentado de novo – Vocês já causaram demais por hoje!!!!  
  
- É isso aí, agora a gente vai ter que passar a noite acordados estudando pra não ficar de recuperação.... Justo dessa matéria aí que é mó difícil – Diz Shun preocupado  
  
- Calma caras.... Já tenho tudo planejado na minha mente – Diz Seiya com um largo sorriso  
  
- Afe, lá vem encrenca!!! – Diz Hyoga enquanto colocava a mão sobre a testa  
  
- Se não quiser ouvir, não ouça então, fique a noite toda acordado estudando! – Retruca Seiya fazendo uma careta para Hyoga  
  
- Fala logo em que você está pensando!!! Já estamos ferrados mesmo – Diz Ikki apressando Seiya  
  
- O negócio é o seguinte, vamos pedir pras garotas nos ajudarem a estudar!  
  
- Você tá louco???!!! Elas vão nos falar um "Não" redondo, sem contar que ainda corremos o risco de levar uns tapas bem doloridos – Diz Shiryu  
  
- Que isso... É só saber falar com jeitinho com elas... – Diz Seiya com um sorrisinho malicioso  
  
Na saída do colégio...  
  
- É claro que não!!!! Vocês são os culpados de tudo isso e ainda querem que a gente ajude vocês a estudar? – Diz Saori muito possessa, enquanto virava de costas e saia, mas Seiya foi mais rápido parando na sua frente:  
  
- Ah, vai Sa... Não faz isso comigo não... Me dá uma forcinha só dessa vez.... Se você não me ajudar agora, vai ter que me ajudar depois de qualquer jeito...  
  
- Não, já disse!!! – Diz Saori irritada  
  
- Isso que é ser mal agradecida em... Quando você precisa de ajuda nos arriscamos as nossas vidas por você e a humanidade e o que recebemos em troca? Ser deixados às traças, largados nesse mundo cruel de professores injustos... – Seiya já começa a fazer uma pequena encenação  
  
- Tá Seiya.... Tá, sem drama... Eu a Mino, a Eire, e a Shunrey vamos nos encontrar na biblioteca da Mansão hoje à tarde, se quiserem podem ir - Valeu em Sa... Sabia que podia contar com você – Seiya diz mostrando- lhe um sorriso e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, saiu correndo para avisar os outros garotos enquanto Saori tentava se recompor do acontecido, afinal...  
  
À tarde, na Mansão Kido...  
  
- Afe Saori, não acredito que você disse pra eles que a gente ia estudar aqui!!! – Diz Eire enquanto puxava a cadeira e sentava  
  
- Eles que causaram tudo isso e ainda são beneficiados? – Diz Mino se sentando também  
  
- Eu sei, mas é que apesar de tudo, nós temos que admitir que eles são muito legais e merecem uma chance – Diz Saori, já sentada, enquanto folheava o livro de Matemática  
  
- Hum... Sei não em Saori... Isso tá parecendo mais que você gostou da idéia do Seiya ter ido pedir nossa ajuda – Diz Shunrey com um sorrisinho malicioso – Por acaso ele te deu um beijo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, por isso te convenceu tão fácil?  
  
- QUE ISSO SHUNREY?????? – Saori fica toda vermelha  
  
- Que feio em Saori, se vendendo por um beijinho...Hahahahaha... – Diz Eire tirando sarro com a cara da Saori  
  
- PAREM DE FALAR ASNEIRAS!!!!! Vamos estudar que a gente ganha mais!!!! – Diz Saori irritada com a brincadeira  
  
- Calma Sa... Sem estress... Que página é mesmo? – Diz Mino enquanto segurava a risada  
  
- Não sei, deixa eu ver... Ah, aqui, Complexos, página 192... – Diz Saori  
  
- É melhor a gente começar logo a estudar, porque quando eles chegarem, não vão deixar mais... – Diz Shunrey foliando o livro  
  
Continua...  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Notas: Bom, essa é minha 1ª fic (e pelo jeito, por enquanto é a última... nossa dá muito trabalho escrever...), e eu quero fazer alguns agradecimentos... Obrigada a meu amiguinho Deco q teve saco de me ajudar, já que eu ñ sei nem português direito, imagine inglês... Depois a minha amiguinha Nana que teve uma prévia da fic e me encorajou a publicá-la, minha amiguinha Vivi que eu consegui deixar viciada em fics dos cavaleiros (tanto quanto eu!!!)... Também tenho que agradecer a Prudence, que sem ela eu nunca teria descoberto esse site, mesmo que ela ainda não saiba disso e a um monte de gente aí que anda escrevendo umas fics muuuuuuito boas e engraçadas e me encorajaram a escrever a minha, como a Bélier, Pipe, Elfa Minamino, June Briefs, Patty S. Suyama, Andréa Meiouh, enfim, esse é o pessoal que eu me lembro agora. Tenho que agradecer também à música "Toxic" da Britney Spears que, mesmo eu não gostando dela, me ajudou muito com minha inspiração e serviu até de fundo musical da fic. Como é a 1ª, eu gostaria que vcs comentassem tá. Sugestões e reclamações também são aceitas (mas peguem leve comigo tá?). Espero que vcs gostem... Boa leitura!!! 


	2. O sumiço repentino

_**Meninas Super Poderosas  
  
Capítulo II – O sumiço repentino**_  
  
Nossos 4 jovens cavaleiros iam caminhando em direção da Mansão Kido  
  
- E então Seiya, quer dizer que elas vão nos ajudar? – Pergunta Shiryu  
  
- Foi o que a Saori disse, pra gente aparecer lá que elas nos ajudariam, viu... Eu disse que era só falar com jeitinho com elas...  
  
- Sei não... Essa história tá mal contada... Você subornou a Saori com o quê? – Pergunta Hyoga tirando uma com Seiya  
  
- Eu não a subornei!!!... Foi o meu charme irresistível...  
  
- Afe, pode parar em Seiya – Diz ikki já se preparando para mais um bate boca – Você não conseguiria fazer nem um urubu se apaixonar por você...  
  
- Você ta com ciúmes Ikki!!! Só porque você não tem ninguém que te dê bola – Diz Seiya rebatendo – Também, com esse seu jeito arrogante... Só nós para te agüentarmos mesmo...  
  
Ikki pára. Vira-se para Seiya e agarra-o pela gola da camisa, nisso Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga param também já se preparando para o pior...  
  
- E quem disse que eu preciso de uma bonequinha de porcelana me perseguindo? Já tenho problemas demais pra ter que me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa... Vão vocês estudar, se me der vontade depois eu apareço por lá... – Diz ele largando a camisa de Seiya e empurrando-o para trás, virando-se e colocando as mãos no bolso saiu andando.  
  
- Ikki, Ikki!!! – Grita Shun sem conseguir fazer nada – Eu vou atrás dele...  
  
Shun é interrompido por Hyoga que entra na sua frente  
  
- Shun, você sabe que não adianta ir atrás dele agora, deixe-o ir pra onde ele quiser e esfriar a cabeça  
  
- Seiya, acho que você não precisava ter dito aquilo – Diz Shiryu repreendendo-o  
  
Antes que Seiya pudesse responder, os 4 percebem que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo  
  
- Vocês estão sentindo ou sou eu que...? – Pergunta Seiya sendo interrompido por Shiryu  
  
- Não, também senti...  
  
- Que cosmo é esse? – Pergunta Shun observando a sua volta. Entretanto, antes que pudesse ouvir a resposta, olhou pra baixo e viu algo se enroscando em seus pés, pareciam ser galhos. Num instante ele foi puxado para baixo sendo engolido por um enorme buraco que da mesma maneira que apareceu sumiu  
  
- Shun!!! – Grita Hyoga, mas igualmente como o amigo é engolido por outro buraco que se abre em baixo dele  
  
O próximo a ser engolido pelo chão é Shiryu, que não teve nem tempo de organizar as idéias  
  
Seiya ainda conseguiu dar mais alguns passos antes de também ser puxado e engolido pelo chão...  
  
De volta a Mansão Kido...  
  
- Acho que eles não vem pelo jeito, já são quase 7 horas – Diz Eire enquanto olhava no relógio  
  
- Nos deram bolo, não acredito !!! – Diz Shunrey revoltada  
  
- É estranho eles não terem vindo, estavam desesperados com a prova de amanhã... – Diz Saori pensativa  
  
- Bom, pelo menos nós estudamos, fizemos nossa parte, não apareceram porque não quiseram... – Diz Mino se levantando da cadeira e espreguiçando  
  
A porta se abre, era Tatsume com o telefone na mão:  
  
- Senhorita, uma garota chamada June deseja falar-lhe  
  
- Obrigada Tatsume... Alô, oi June pode falar  
  
_- Escuta Saori, o Shun já saiu daí?  
  
_- O Shun? Não, pra falar a verdade, ele, o Seiya, o Shiryu, o Hyoga e o Ikki não apareceram, nos deixaram esperando  
  
_- Que estranho... O Shun é muito pontual, ele me avisaria se fosse fazer outra coisa...  
  
_- É verdade... Não sei, de repente os garotos resolveram ir jogar o jogo que eles tavam querendo tanto, ou então foram fazer alguma outra coisa...  
  
_- Talvez, mas não sei não, tem algo muito esquisito nisso... Bom, se você o vir, você pode pedir pra ele me ligar, por favor?  
  
_- Tá, eu aviso sim, até mais...  
  
Saori desliga o telefone e o coloca sobre a mesa  
  
- A June ligando pra cá? E atrás do Shun? Que história é essa Saori? – Quem faz o interrogatório é a Mino  
  
- Sim, parece que eles tão "ficando", ou qualquer coisa assim... Mas por favor, sejam discretas, só eu sei disso por enquanto...  
  
- Mas ela não é mais velha que ele? – Pergunta Shunrey  
  
- É, ela ta no 3º... Vai saber né... Vai ver ele gosta de garotas mais velhas – Diz Saori enquanto levantava-se da cadeira  
  
- Não consigo imaginar o Shun, com aquela carinha de bebê e aquele "jeitinho" estranho dele ficando com uma garota como a June – Diz Mino pensando alto  
  
- Eire? Tá pensando no quê? – Diz Saori observando a amiga pensativa  
  
- O Hyoga... Tá certo que ele vive perdendo a hora, mas ele avisa quando vai demorar...  
  
Nisso, Tatsume abre a porta:  
  
- Senhoritas, gostariam de um lanchinho?  
  
Ikki continuava andando perdido por aí, chutando as pequenas pedrinhas e gravetos que via pela frente pensando em Esmeralda e no que Mino havia lhe dito da última vez que haviam conversado:  
  
_"- Ikki, você não acha errado ficar se culpando a vida toda pela morte da Esmeralda?  
  
- Não, eu fui o culpado por ela ter morrido...  
  
- Claro que não! Se você não tivesse se esquivado você é que tinha morrido...  
  
- Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim...  
  
- Não diga isso!!!  
  
Ikki a observa espantado  
  
- E como ficariam as pessoas que gostam de você? – Mino abaixa a cabeça, olhando para seus sapatos  
  
Ikki dá alguns passos para frente, fazendo com que a distância entre ele e Mino se tornasse mínima  
  
- Quem por exemplo? – Diz ele enquanto levantava o rosto de Mino puxando- o para cima e olhando diretamente em seus olhos  
  
- Ah... Ah... – Mino não conseguia responder, pois estava encantada com aqueles olhos azuis encarando-a – O Shun? Teria coragem de desistir de viver, mesmo sabendo a dor que lhe causaria sem necessidade alguma? – Consegue falar após conseguir desviar-se do olhar de Ikki, virando seu rosto para o lado e ficando quase de costas para ele  
  
Ikki fica sem fala, apenas abaixa a cabeça  
  
- Você deveria deixar o passado pra trás e seguir em frente... Acho que até mesmo ela teria desejado assim... Você deve se dar uma oportunidade de ser feliz, não acha?..."  
_  
Totalmente distraído não percebe que estava sendo seguido, até que então, ouve um barulho estranho  
  
- Quem está aí? Apareça, não seja covarde...  
  
A resposta foi clara, o chão se abriu, assim como com os cavaleiros anteriores, mas Ikki conseguiu se segurar, ficando pendurado. Novamente foi puxado pra dentro, mas ele já havia saído de dentro do imenso buraco e começou a correr. Foi então que percebeu que havia sido agarrado pelos pés por uma espécie de tronco de planta. Tentou inutilmente se soltar, já que juntamente com aquele que o puxava pelo pé surgiram outros troncos que o seguraram pelos braços, pelas pernas e pelo tronco, deixando-o imóvel, sendo assim puxado para dentro do buraco que logo se fechou da mesma forma repentina que abriu  
  
Na Mansão Kido:  
  
- Sinto muito senhorita, mas não temos nem sinal deles – Diz Tatsume  
  
- Mandem que continuem procurando – Diz Saori com voz autoritária, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro  
  
- Tô começando a ficar realmente preocupada sabiam? – Diz Shunrey já estralando os dedos  
  
- Não só você Shunrey, todas nós... – Diz Eire indo em direção a janela - O que será que houve com eles?  
  
Continua...  
  
########################################################################  
  
Nota: Opa, desculpem a demora, mas é que o pc ta meio concorrido, por isso anda difícil fazer alguma atualização. Obrigada a todos que leram (se realmente tiver tantos assim) e prometo que vou fazer o possível para atualizar logo. Um obrigada especial a Elfa que me deixou uma review e, como vc comentou, ta aí a June, blz? Deixem reviews para mim, ou então me mandem e-mails (thatinha1313msn.com)para eu saber o que vcs tão achando... Faleu... Sayonara


	3. O monstro do labirinto Cnossos

**_Meninas Super Poderosas_**

**_Capítulo III – O monstro do labirinto Cnossos_**  
  
Sem notícias dos garotos, as meninas se encontram em mãos atadas  
  
Eire e Mino que haviam ido até a sala telefonar, voltam com cara de desânimo  
  
- Eles não apareceram por lá o dia todo – Diz Eire  
  
- Realmente, parece, sei lá...Que eles sofreram combustão espontânea – Diz Mino  
  
- Ou então na pior das hipóteses foram raptados – Diz Shunrey  
  
- Raptados??? – As outras 3 perguntam virando-se para Shunrey  
  
- Quem teria motivo para isso? – Mino pergunta  
  
- Sem idéia... – Responde Eire pensativa  
  
- A única coisa que podemos fazer por enquanto é esperar alguma notícia da Fundação – Diz Saori  
  
- Nós precisamos voltar para o Orfanato Mino... – Diz Eire voltando-se para Mino  
  
- É verdade, apesar de que segundo a Seyka a situação tá controlada por lá, as crianças já estão dormindo...  
  
- Bom, já é muito tarde, porque vocês não ficam por aqui mesmo então? – Pergunta Saori – Amanhã iremos até o núcleo da Fundação e veremos se eles já receberam notícias dos garotos... Vocês podem ficar no quarto de hóspedes do lado do meu  
  
- Certo então! – Diz Mino, virando-se para Eire que responde sim com a cabeça  
  
Saori e as meninas então seguem para os quartos, lá Saori mostra onde Eire e Mino ficariam, já que como Shunrey havia chegado a pouco tempo dos 5 Picos Antigos, estava morando lá até conseguirem arrumar suas coisa no Orfanato  
  
- Esse é o quarto de vocês meninas  
  
Eire e Mino olha deslumbradas e não acreditam, o quarto era imenso  
  
- Isso é um quarto? – Diz Eire boquiaberta  
  
- É do tamanho do Orfanato todo!!! – Diz Mino, acompanhando o espanto de Eire  
  
- Não exagerem, nem é tão grande assim... – Diz Saori  
  
- Isso não é nada, vocês não viram o dela ainda... – Sussurra Shunrey para Eire e Mino  
  
Elas apenas se olham com cara de "minha nossa!!!"  
  
- Isso que dá ser neta de milionário... – Sussurra Mino com Eire e Shunrey  
  
- O que vocês tanto cochicham, posso saber? – Pergunta Saori já irritada  
  
- Nada não... A gente tava comentando quanto o quarto é bonito - Eire tentando dar uma disfarçada Saori e Shunrey então seguem para seus quartos. Logo todas estavam dormindo e a Mansão fica em pleno silêncio, pelo menos aparentemente...  
  
De repente, ouve-se um grito do quarto vizinho, juntamente com o barulho de vidro quebrado  
  
Eire e Mino dão um pulo da cama ao mesmo tempo por causa do barulho, dando de cara uma com a outra  
  
- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – Gritam as 2 uma de frente pra outra  
  
- Mino, sou eu!!! – Eire a segura pelos braços chacoalhando-a enquanto ela ainda gritava  
  
- Mino!!!!  
  
Ela para de gritar  
  
- Eire!!! Você me assustou caramba!!!!!  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
- Eu estou e você?  
  
- Também... Eu ouvi um grito...  
  
- Eu também... Não foi você?  
  
- Não, achei que tinha sido você...  
  
- Bom, se não fui eu nem você...  
  
- Shunrey e Saori!!! – Falam as duas juntas enquanto ainda se olhavam. Rapidamente saem correndo para o corredor. Como Shunrey também vinha correndo pelo corredor, as 3 se chocaram, caindo no chão sentadas  
  
- Shunrey? Você está bem? – Pergunta Eire quando percebeu que era ela  
  
- Acho que quebrei a bacia... Ai... Sim, fora isso, acho que ainda tá tudo no lugar  
  
- Não foi você que gritou? – Pergunta Mino se levantando e erguendo a mão pra Shunrey levar também  
  
- Não... Achei que tinha sido uma de vocês duas  
  
- Não, não fomos nós – Diz Eire enquanto arrumava a camisola, já levantada  
  
- Mas eu ouvi grito vindo do quarto de vocês...  
  
- É, isso foi depois que a Eire me assustou  
  
- Espera aí, foi você que me assustou...  
  
Antes que as duas começassem uma discussão, ouve-se o barulho de outro grito  
  
- Saori!!! – Gritam as 3 enquanto saem correndo para o quarto desta  
  
Chegando lá, param na porta ao verem um monstro enorme, 4 por 8, corpo de homem e cabeça de touro, segurando Saori com uma das mãos enquanto ela se debatia tentando se soltar...  
  
####################################################################  
  
Nota: Desculpa a demora, tá aí, mas um capítulo... Eu sei que ela ta fraquinha por enquanto, mas ela está pra melhorar (eu pelo menos achei isso conforme fui escrevendo...) Por favor, deixem reviews... Sayonara


	4. O quase seqüestro de Saori

Meninas Super Poderosas  
  
Capítulo IV – O quase seqüestro de Saori  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! – Saori continua gritando  
  
- Quieta!!!! Tá vendo só, já conseguiu até chamar a atenção dessas menininhas intrometidas aí... – Diz o monstro para Saori – Agora eu vou ter que acabar com elas também... Vai ser divertido hahahaha... – O monstro então se vira para as 3 comum sorriso malicioso  
  
- Escuta aqui, quem que você ta chamando de intrometida? – Mino começa o bate boca com o monstro apontando-lhe o dedo indicador  
  
- Mino!!! Isso não é hora de discutir, ainda mais com ele... – Diz Shunrey olhando pra ela  
  
- Você é grande, mas não é 2 não tá... – Diz Mino ainda enfrentando o monstro  
  
- Mas que garota abusada!!! Agora é que eu acabo com vocês mesmo – Diz o monstro já se preparando para atacá-las  
  
- Vem pode vir... Tô esperando por acaso não é homem não???? – Diz Mino enquanto dava alguns socos no ar como se fosse uma lutadora de box  
  
- Ah sua... – O monstro diz enquanto já se preparava pra pegá-la com a outra mão que lhe sobrava, mas Eire foi mais rápida, puxou Mino pelo braço e saíram correndo pelo corredor. O monstro não conseguindo pegá-la ficou muito bravo e deu um soco no chão abrindo um enorme buraco  
  
- Que idéia é essa de discutir com um monstro Mino? – Eire pergunta enquanto as 3 corriam juntas pelo corredor  
  
- Você viu só? Foi culpa dele... Onde já se viu me chamar de intrometida... - Diz Mino indignada  
  
- Espera gente!!! – Shunrey pára - E a Saori?  
  
- Esquecemos dela!!! – Diz Eire parando também  
  
- Precisamos voltar... – Diz Mino, enquanto também pára  
  
- Eu vou pegar vocês!!!! – Grita o Monstro vindo atrás delas pelo corredor  
  
- Acho que não vai ser preciso!!! – Diz Shunrey apontando para o monstro atrás delas, enquanto as 3 então recomeçam a correr.  
  
- Precisamos de um plano, não podemos deixar que ele leve a Saori – Diz Mino enquanto corria  
  
- Sim, vamos nos espalhar então – Diz Shunrey correndo, apontando para o fim do corredor com 2 viradas, uma para a direita e a outra pra esquerda  
  
- Assim, enquanto ele persegue uma de nós, as outras duas tentam salvar a Saori – Diz Eire  
  
- Certo!!! – Concordam as 3 se separando. Mino e Eire entram a esquerda enquanto Shunrey entra a direita  
  
O monstro fica meio perdido de início, mas resolve entrar a direita atrás de Shunrey ainda segurando Saori, enquanto isso Eire e Mino param  
  
- É, ele foi atrás da Shunrey – Diz Eire  
  
- O que faremos? – Pergunta Mino  
  
- Eu tive uma idéia – Diz Eire olhando para o enorme lustre da sala pendurado no teto - Vai atrás da Shunrey e vocês dão um jeito de levar o monstro até lá embaixo – Eire apontando para a escada – Tentem deixá-lo o mais embaixo possível do lustre  
  
- E o que você vai fazer? – Pergunta Mino olhando Eire com cara de preocupada  
  
- Não se preocupe, vai logo... – Diz Eire enquanto dava meia volta e saia correndo  
  
Assim, Mino sae correndo atrás da Shunrey enquanto Eire pensava num jeito de chegar até o lustre  
  
Enquanto isso, Shunrey continuava correndo enquanto o monstro ia destruindo a Mansão  
  
- Shunrey! – Mino grita, já lá em baixo – Desce as escadas, rápido!!!  
  
Assim, Shunrey o faz, mas é praticamente jogada para baixo quando o monstro dá um murro na parede e quebra metade da escada  
  
- Shunrey, você está bem? – Pergunta Mino, puxando-a para trás do sofá  
  
- Acho que sim, cadê a Eire? – Sussurra Shunrey  
  
- Não sei, ela disse pra gente levar o monstro até o meio da sala... – Diz Mino, também sussurrando  
  
- Não adianta se esconderem, eu vou achar vocês como um lobo fareja comida – Grita o monstro  
  
- Hei, Monstrão!!! – Grita Shunrey saindo de trás do sofá  
  
- Ah, então você está aí? Mas não por muito tempo... – O monstro já se prepara para correr  
  
Shunrey então sai correndo indo em direção ao lustre enquanto Mino fica para dar cobertura. Entretanto, Shunrey tropeça no tapete e cai no chão  
  
- Agora você já era... – Diz o monstro chegando cada vez mais perto  
  
Shunrey desesperada começa a rezar, achando que dessa vez tinha chegado sua hora. Quando o monstro já estava praticamente para atacá-la, Mino sae de trás do sofá, dando um assovio, chamando a atenção do monstro.  
  
- Que tal se a gente brincar de tourada? – Pergunta Mino para o monstro enquanto puxava a toalha de cima da mesinha, que estava perto do sofá, começando a chacoalhá-la.  
  
O monstro então, que estava segurando Saori, resolve deixá-la pendurada no corrimão da escada e aceita o desafio.  
  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo???!!! – Reclama Saori enquanto se debatia já pendurada no corrimão  
  
- Calada! Vou acertar as contas com essa abusadinha aí... Depois eu cuido de você – Diz o Monstro virando-se para Mino  
  
- Corre Shunrey!!! – Grita Mino vendo que a criatura não saia do lugar. Ela assim sai do transe que se encontrava e o faz  
  
- Vamos ver quem é abusado por aqui!!! – Grita Mino chacoalhando de novo a toalha; o monstro que já se preparava pra correr em sua direção.  
  
Enquanto isso, no lustre da Mansão... Eire já estava em cima do corrimão da escada, tentando não olhar para baixo, enquanto se equilibrava pra poder pular deste, estava só esperando o momento certo...  
  
Mino, que corria de um lado pro outro driblando o monstro e gritando "Ariba, ariba... Oléééé!!!", olha pra cima e vê Eire. Entendendo bem o que deveria fazer, sae correndo para o centro da sala, enquanto o monstro corria atrás. Assim, no exato momento em que o monstro passava debaixo do lustre, Eire pulou conseguindo se segurar neste. O lustre, com o impacto, cai com Eire e tudo no chão enquanto esta cai bem em cima dos ombros do monstro, colocando suas mão sobre seus olhos, deixando-o muuuuuuito bravo  
  
- Opa!!! Vai com calma tourinho!!! – Grita Eire se segurando na cabeça do monstro enquanto ele se debatia. O monstro andava desgovernado de um lado para o outro tentando fazer com que Eire o soltasse, quebrando um monte de vasos e enfeites que tinham por perto, fazendo um barulho enorme. Nisso, Eire consegue então dominar o Minotauro, fazendo com que ele corresse até a porta. Percebendo que ele era BEM maior que esta, assim que ele tentasse passar por lá faria um grande estrago, na parede e na própria cabeça. Quando chegou perto da porta, pulou e o Minotauro, deu uma bonita cabeçada na parede, caindo logo em seguida  
  
- Nossa!!! Nada como ser campeã estadual de touro mecânico... Acho que agora a situação ta controlada – Dizia Eire batendo as mãos uma na outra e virando-se para frente  
  
Nisso, do meio da fumaça (causada pelo impacto do Minotauro na parede) levanta-se uma grande sombra  
  
- Eire!!! Gritam as 3 olhando que era o Minotauro se levantando. Eire engole seco. Vira-se um pouco pra trás e vê o enorme monstro bufando e olhando pra ela com cara muuuuuuito brava  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! – Só dá tempo dela gritar. Ele a agarrou pela cintura, começando a esmagá-la com a mão. Eire continua gritando sentindo como se todos os seus ossos estivessem sidos esmagados... 


	5. Chega a cavalaria feminina

**_Meninas Super Poderosas  
  
Capítulo V – Chega à cavalaria feminina_**  
  
Quando parecia tudo perdido para Eire e o monstro estava para dar seu golpe de misericórdia, seu outro braço é segurado por um chicote.  
  
- Largue-a já!!!  
  
- Quem diabos é você? – Pergunta o mostro virando-se para a sombra na janela  
  
- June, Amazona de Camaleão!  
  
- Vocês pelo jeito estão dando mais trabalho do que eu imaginei, mas eu vou acabar com a graça de vocês bem rapidinho – Diz o monstro enquanto soltava Eire que cai no chão desmaiada.  
  
- Espere, você vai ter que nos enfrentar também... – Diz uma voz misteriosa  
  
- Vai se arrepender de ter mexido com elas... Venha cobra !!! – Grita Sheena aplicando seu golpe  
  
- Lampejo da Águia!!! – Grita Marin, também dando seu golpe.  
  
O mostro nem tem tempo de reagir e desaba como uma torre no chão.  
  
- Vocês estão bem meninas? – Pergunta June indo à direção a elas.  
  
Mino e Shunrey correm até Eire desmaiada no chão  
  
- Eire!!! Eire me responde!!! – Pergunta Mino chacoalhando-a enquanto apoiava sua cabeça em seu colo  
  
- Ai...Ai...- Resmunga Eire enquanto abria os olhos e colocava a mão sobre a testa  
  
- Você está bem? – Pergunta Shunrey  
  
- Me sinto como se tivesse sido esmagada por uma prensa  
  
- É tecnicamente... – Sussurra Sheena para Marin  
  
- Sem querer incomodar a conversa, alguém pode me tirar daqui? – Resmunga Saori, cruzando os braços ainda pendurada no corrimão...  
  
##############################################################  
  
- Ele tá morto? – Pergunta Shunrey  
  
Sheena abaixa-se e coloca a mão no pescoço do monstro.  
  
- Acho que sim... Não tem pulso  
  
- E então? O que vocês 3 vieram fazer aqui esta hora da noite? – Pergunta Mino  
  
- Eu estava, estava não, ainda estou, preocupada com o Shun e resolvi dar uma passada por aqui para ver se vocês tinham notícias... – Explica-se June  
  
- E quanto a vocês 2? – Pergunta Shunrey a Marin e Sheena  
  
- Eu liguei pra June pra saber de umas coisas da escola e ela me disse que o Shun tinha sumido. Eu achei estranho, já que eu estava super brava com o Aioria, porque ele me deixou esperando o dia todo. Aí então, eu me ofereci para vir aqui com ela pra ver se vocês tinham notícias dos garotos... – Diz Marin  
  
- E você Sheena? – Pergunta Saori  
  
- Eu? Bom, eu...Eu...Vim acompanhar a Marin... É, é isso... – Diz Sheena pega de surpresa pela pergunta  
  
- Ah Sheena, não vem não! Não me bota no meio dos seus rolos... – Diz Marin cruzando os braços. Mesmo com a máscara, a entonação da voz mostrava que ela estava brava com a história  
  
- Marin!!! – Grita Sheena nervosa para a amiga  
  
- É melhor você falar a verdade de uma vez... – Retruca Marin  
  
- Que história é essa Sheena? – Pergunta June com ar de desconfiança  
  
- Ah (suspira)...Vocês iam ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito mesmo... Eu vim porque o Miro sumiu  
  
- O Miro???!!! – Perguntam todas espantadas, menos Marin que já desconfiava da história dos 2  
  
- É!!! Ele está me devendo uma coisa... – Sheena responde com ar de desânimo  
  
- Uma coisa? Hum... Que tipo de coisa dona Sheena? – Pergunta June, em tom cínico  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?! – Sheena vira-se para June – Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando... Mas, e se fosse mesmo, algum problema? – Pergunta Sheena começando a ficar irritada  
  
- Nenhum... nenhum... – Diz June tentando não arrumar encrenca - É que... Bem, é que... Eu achava que... – June começa a gaguejar, não sabendo como comentar com a mesma sobre a sua famosa quedinha por um certo cavaleiro de bronze  
  
- O quê? Fala logo!!! – Sheena além de irritada, dessa vez começa a ficar impaciente  
  
- Mas eu achei que você tava apaixonada pelo Seiya!!! – Exclama Saori atravessando a conversa das duas  
  
- Bom, não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo com quem não vale a pena!!! – Retruca Sheena cruzando os braços e dando as costas pra Saori – Deixo ele pra você Saori, faça bom proveito!!! Saori dá um sorrisinho de canto de boca. "Até que enfim ela se tocou..." pensa  
  
- Mas então..., Voltando ao acontecido dessa noite, de onde esse monstro apareceu? – Pergunta June  
  
- Da Janela do meu quarto!!! Me deu um p... Susto!!! – Diz Saori  
  
- Não foi isso que ela quis dizer Saori... – Diz Marin colocando a mão sob seu ombro  
  
- Não sabemos... – Respondeu Eire – Mas ele até que me parece familiar...  
  
- É verdade, pra mim também ele não é estranho... – Diz Mino  
  
- Corpo de homem... Cabeça de touro... Hum... Acho que ele deve ter alguma coisa a ver com mitologia... – Diz Sheena pensativa  
  
Mino do nada olha espantada e começa a berrar apontando pro monstro:  
  
- É ele... Aquele lá do labirinto, como ele chama mesmo?  
  
- Minotauro!!! – Dizem todas em coro  
  
- O que ele ta fazendo aqui? Era pra ele ta morto, não era? – Pergunta Mino  
  
- Ué, mas ele não tá morto? – Pergunta Saori com cara de interrogação – Foi a Sheena que disse...  
  
- Não Saori, antes de hoje... – Diz Marin começando a se irritar – Ele deveria estar morto faz tempo...  
  
- Como que ele morreu mesmo? Alguém lembra? – Pergunta June  
  
Antes que a Saori pudesse responder outra besteira, Marin impede colocando a mão em sua boca  
  
- Foi um tal de Teseu, não foi ? – Diz Eire, enquanto se levanta do colo da Mino  
  
- Acho que deve ter sobre isso no nosso livro de História... Pera que eu vou buscar – Diz Shunrey indo até seu quarto. Uns 5 minutos depois ela volta já olhando o índice do livro  
  
- Minotauro... Minotauro... Ah, tá aquí, página 34  
  
- Deixa eu ver isso aí... – Diz Mino pegando o livro da mão de Shunrey  
  
- Minotauro: Ser monstruoso da mitologia grega, meio homem, meio touro. Segundo a mitologia, Poseidon enviou a Minos, rei de Creta, um touro branco para que fosse sacrificado em sua honra...  
  
- Só podia ser coisa do Julian!!! Eu sabia... – Exclama Saori interrompendo a leitura de Mino  
  
- Saori, dá pra você fazer um favor? – Pergunta Sheena  
  
- É só dizer!!! – Diz Saori toda empolgada – Adoro ser útil...  
  
- FECHA A MATRACA, SE NÃO EU MESMA A FECHO!!!  
  
Todas se viraram para Sheena olhando-a espantadas. Saori, mas espantada ainda, tratou de ficar quieta já que tinha amor aos dentes e não tinha nenhum cavaleiro ali para salvá-la caso a Sheena se irritasse mais  
  
- Continua lendo Mino – Diz Marin virando-se para Sheena que entendeu bem o que a amiga quis dizer  
  
- Continuando então... Deslumbrado com a beleza do animal, Minos o guardou para si, despertando a ira em Poseidon. Assim, ele despertou na rainha Pasífae uma doentia paixão pelo animal... Credo, se apaixonar por um touro... – Comentou Mino fazendo uma careta e se interrompendo na leitura  
  
- Não para de ler Mino, agora que tá ficando interessante – Diz Shunrey empolgada  
  
- Ah, daqui que eu continuo vai... – Diz Eire puxando o livro da mão de Mino – Onde você parou... Ah... Achei... Então, continuando... Dessa união nasceu o Minotauro. Logo após seu nascimento, o rei Minos o fechou num labirinto que Dédalo havia construído e de onde ninguém conseguia sair. Anos mais tarde, Creta e Atenas entraram em guerra. Saindo por vencedora, Creta obrigou a Atenas que a cada 9 anos fossem-lhe enviados 7 rapazes e 7 moças virgens para serem devorados pelo monstro. O Minotauro foi finalmente vencido por Teseu, que através da ajuda de Ariadne, filha de Minos, conseguiu sair do labirinto, seguindo o caminho de volta, que tinha sido feito por ele mesmo ao entrar no labirinto, com um pedaço de fio. Assim, completa sua missão, Teseu fugiu de Creta acompanhado de Ariadne... Acabou gente...  
  
- Tá, agora sabemos a história do Minotauro, mas ainda não entendi o que ele veio fazer aqui – Diz June.  
  
- E se a gente procurar sobre o Teseu? Ou então sobre o rei Minos pra ver vê acha mais alguma coisa que talvez nos ajude? – Sugeriu Shunrey  
  
- Boa...Deixa eu ver aqui no índice... Olha, tem a Ariadne – Diz Eire enquanto foliava o livro – Ariadne: Filha de Pasífae e Minos, rei de Creta.... Tá, isso a gente já sabe... Hum... Nossa!!! Olhem só isso: Depois de deixar Creta com Teseu, foi abandonada por este a própria sorte na ilha de Naxos, a pedido da Deusa Atena.  
  
- Ahhh, eu não acredito nisso!!! Tinha de ser, né Saori!!! Além de só falar besteira ainda fica causando com a vida dos outros por aí!!! – Diz Sheena irritadíssima – Não é à toa que aparece do nada um monstrão enorme querendo te levar embora... Se eu soubesse disso antes, tinha deixado ele te levar...  
  
Saori só a olha, agora com mais medo ainda, se esconde atrás da Shunrey, considerando que a hipótese de apanhar da Sheena aumentava ainda mais  
  
- Calma Sheena !!! – Diz Marin segurando-a antes que ela fizesse alguma coisa – Saori, que história é essa?  
  
- Bom, na verdade faz bastante tempo que isso aconteceu... Tanto que eu nem lembrava mais...  
  
- Acho melhor começar a lembrar então... – Resmunga Sheena ainda sendo segurada por Marin  
  
- Bom, foi assim... - Diz Saori saindo de trás da Shunrey - Depois que o Teseu conseguiu derrotar o Minotauro, pra evitar mais problemas, fugiu as pressas de Creta, e como a Ariadne se dizia apaixonada por ele, foi junto. Mas o problema acabou ficando maior, já que ela era filha do Minos. Então, pra não causar mais uma guerra entre Creta e Atenas mandei um recado pra ele através de um sonho, dizendo que ele deveria deixá-la na ilha de Naxos quando chegassem e assim ele o fez. E até que eu tinha razão quando suspeitei que ele era mulherengo, mal largou a Ariadne lá, arranjou outra, Antíope  
  
- Espera um momentinho aí Saori... Antíope é a Deusa protetora das amazonas! – Diz Sheena  
  
- É... Aquela oferecida...  
  
- AQUELA O QUÊ ??? – Agora sim, Sheena já estava pra voar no pescoço da Saori, enquanto Marin e June viram-se para ela, encarando-a. Vendo a besteira que Saori tinha feito, Eire entrou na frente de Sheena antes que essa matasse de vez Saori e começou a tentar arrumar a situação.  
  
- Ela quis dizer aquela oferenda dos Deuses, santa mulher!!!  
  
Eire então começa a puxar Saori pra trás  
  
- Não é Mino???... Dá uma força aí – Sussurra Eire para Mino  
  
- É... Pois é... Grande Ana bate um bolão!!!  
  
- Ah??? – Todas param e voltam seus olhares para Mino  
  
- Opa... Desculpa, acho que eu tô vendo muita TV...  
  
###############################################################  
  
Nota: Mil perdoes pela piadinha cretina do final, eu sei que peguei pesado... Enfim, quebrei a cabeça tentando arrumar, mas minha criatividade se esgotou, então acabei deixando do jeito que estava mesmo... Desculpem a demora, ando meio enrolada com meu relatório de estágio e por isso, não sei qdo vou publicar o resto da fic. Tem mais um detalhezinho, lógico... Ela precisa ser acabada 1º... Enfim... Bom é isso, Sayonara 


	6. As peças começam a encaixar

**_Meninas Super Poderosas  
  
Capítulo VI – As peças começam a encaixar...  
_**  
- Vamos analisar a situação então... – Diz June  
  
- Nós temos o Minotauro aparentemente morto na sala – Aponta Marin, de costas para a sala, com o polegar  
  
- Certo e o que isso tem a ver com a Ariadne e o Teseu? – Pergunta Shunrey  
  
- Hum... Vamos analisar o histórico dos personagens, Ariadne era filha de Minos e Pasífae e o Minotauro era filho desta com o touro do Poseidon... – Diz Eire  
  
- Isso significa então, que tecnicamente eles são meio irmãos, certo? – Pergunta Mino  
  
- Sim... Imaginemos agora a situação da Ariadne... Ela amava o Teseu e ele, por causa da Saori, largou-a lá naquela ilha... – Diz Sheena com tom bem irônico para Saori  
  
- Então, talvez vendo isso, vamos supor, que o Minotauro viesse matar a Saori pra vingar a irmã – Diz June enquanto Saori encara-a de olhos arregalados  
  
- Sim e não... Pensem..., Se ele quisesse realmente matar a Saori, ele tinha matado quando ele chegou, mas ao contrário disso, ele queria LEVÁ-LA para algum lugar... – Deduz Eire  
  
- Pode ser então que ele veio aqui atrás da Saori a mando de alguém... – Responde Shunrey  
  
- Talvez..., Talvez a mando da própria Ariadne!!! – Exclama Marin  
  
- Mas 2º a Saori, ela não morreu naquela ilha? – Pergunta Mino  
  
- Sim... Mas vai ver que alguém a ressuscitou, ela e o Minotauro, mas quem seria capaz disso?  
  
As garotas ficam um momento em silêncio  
  
- Hades!!! – Grita Saori, finalmente dando uma bola dentro  
  
- Será? – Pergunta Shunrey  
  
- Quem sabe? Já que supostamente ela estava morta, vai ver eles fizeram algum tipo de acordo e ele a ressuscitou para que ela fizesse o que ele não consegui fazer, matar Athena... – Diz Eire  
  
- Ixi Saori, tá fazendo parte da lista negra de muita gente, não acha não? – Pergunta Sheena em tom sarcástico  
  
Saori olha para Sheena com cara de preocupada  
  
- E os garotos? Onde entram nessa história? – Pergunta June  
  
- Toda vez que a Saori entra em perigo, são eles que arriscam a vida para salvá-la, certo? Com eles fora do caminho, fica mais fácil chegar até ela! – Diz Marin  
  
Saori engole seco. Sem seus 5 cavaleiros, quem iria protegê-la desta vez?  
  
- Espera aí Marin..., Quanto ao Seiya, o Shiryu, o Hyoga, o Shun e o Ikki, eu concordo já que eles sempre ficam correndo atrás dela... Mas e quanto o Aioria e o Miro? Tá certo que eles também são cavaleiros que juraram fidelidade a Athena, mas então sumiriam TODOS os cavaleiros de ouro e isso não aconteceu... Foram só os 2, eu vi os outros hoje à tarde, eles ficaram na escola pra jogar futebol...  
  
- Ela tá certa Marin, eu também os vi hoje, eu tava lá assistindo o jogo enquanto esperava o Shun, fiquei a tarde toda lá e realmente só não vi o Aioria, o Miro e acho que o Máscara da Morte também não estava... – Diz June, acompanhando o raciocínio de Sheena  
  
- Bom, quanto ao Máscara da Morte, provavelmente ele estava com o Afrodite... Aqueles 2 não se desgrudam... – Diz Marin com tom sarcástico – Mas vocês têm razão quanto a isso, porque só os 2 então? – Pergunta Marin voltando a ficar séria  
  
- Vingança... Pode ser vingança – Responde Eire pensativa  
  
- Como assim? – Pergunta Mino  
  
- A Saori não disse que depois que o Teseu largou a Ariadne na ilha ele se junto com a Antíope? E a Sheena não disse que ela é a Deusa das amazonas? Então... – Eire termina de explicar sua idéia  
  
- Claro!!! Vai ver ela os seqüestrou também para nos afetar, já que nós somos as únicas amazonas que estão envolvidas com esses cavaleiros de Ouro... – Diz Sheena  
  
- Mas, esperem! Tá parecendo tudo certo, mas temos que lembrar que isso são apenas hipóteses... – Responde Shunrey  
  
- Sim...Vamos fazer o seguinte então, vamos até o Santuário e vamos conversar com o Mestre Ancião e o Shion pra ver o que eles acham e para termos certeza de que nossas deduções estão indo pelo caminho certo... – Sugere June  
  
- Boa idéia... Vamos amanhã! – Diz Saori toda empolgada  
  
- Amanhã cedo não dá, a gente tem prova, lembra? – Responde Eire  
  
- Aé... – Saori responde desanimada  
  
- Porque não vamos depois de amanhã então? Aproveitemos que os cavaleiros de ouro voltarão pra lá mesmo e falemos com eles também... – Diz Marin  
  
- Beleza... – Respondem as outras garotas em coro  
  
- Mas não se atrasem em !!! Temos que resolver isso logo... – Responde Saori com ar de séria – Quem se atrasar fica!!!  
  
- E o que faremos por enquanto então? – Pergunta Shunrey  
  
- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu to precisando dormir urgente, porque se não amanhã eu não levanto... – Diz Mino se espreguiçando  
  
- É... Eu também... Tô quebrada em todos os sentidos... – Diz Eire bocejando  
  
- E quanto a nós? O que faremos a essa hora? Vamos ter que ir embora? – Pergunta Marin  
  
- Bom... Vocês podem ficar se quiserem, acho que por hoje não aparece mais ninguém tentando me seqüestrar... Vocês podem ficar no meu quarto... Aí, já sabem, qualquer coisa... – Diz Saori mostrando um sorriso meio forçado  
  
- Por mim pode ser... – Responde June  
  
- Por nós também... – Responde Sheena por ela e Marin  
  
- Ta certo então... Sigam me as boas...hahahaha... – Diz Saori rido sozinha e achando a piada muito engraçada  
  
- Essa foi horrível... Definitivamente... – Sussurra Marin para Sheena  
  
- Horrível não, foi péssima... – Responde Sheena também sussurrando  
  
- Também, olha de quem veio... – Diz June apontando para Saori que já estava de costas, indo em direção as escadas Então Saori, Marin, June e Sheena subiram o que restou das escadas indo a direção a "mini mansão" da Saori  
  
- Caramba, ela pode até dar uma de Gimenes às vezes, mas até que ela é espertinha... – Sussurra Eire só olhando enquanto as 4 sumiam nas escadas  
  
- Como assim? – Pergunta Shunrey  
  
- Você viu, com tantos quartos por aqui, ela vai colocar as 3 justamente no quarto dela? Isso que é medo em... – Responde Mino  
  
- É... O seguro morreu de velho – Diz Shunrey dando uma risadinha  
  
- Culpa no cartório é fogo!!! – Diz Eire, dando uma risadinha também...  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Notas: Desculpem novamente pelas piadinhas cretinas, realmente eu estava inspirada pra escrevê-las. Esse cap é fraquinho, mas os próximos melhoram, garanto! Bjos e Sayonara 


	7. Confusões no refeitório

_**Meninas Super Poderosas  
  
Capítulo VII – Confusões no refeitório**_  
  
Sábado. As garotas combinaram de se reencontrar na Mansão, para que pudessem pegar o helicóptero da Fundação e ir o mais rápido possível para Grécia. Chegando lá, são atendidas por Tatsume  
  
- A Senhorita Saori está dormindo ainda – Responde ele levando-as até a sala de entrada, onde a Shunrey já as esperava sentada no sofá com os braços cruzados  
  
- O quê!!! Ah Não, ela tá brincando comigo!!! – Resmunga Sheena  
  
- Que tá acontecendo Shunrey? – Pergunta Eire  
  
- Pois é... Ela tá dormindo ainda... – Responde Shunrey olhando para as amigas  
  
- E porque você não a acordou? – Pergunta June  
  
- Quem disse que ela acorda? – Shunrey se levanta - Aquela lá te sono de Chumbo!!! Chamei umas 30 vezes, e como meu saco não é de ouro, resolvi esperar aqui em baixo...  
  
- Afe!!! Isso porque não era pra ninguém se atrasar em... – Mino retruca  
  
- Escuta aqui, Vá lá e acorde aquela preguiçosa já!!! – Sheena diz se dirigindo para Tatsume  
  
- Eu não posso fazer isso... – Tatsume responde em tom firme  
  
- Como assim não pode fazer???!!! – Sheena começa a ficar irritada  
  
- Ninguém deve incomodar a senhorita durante seu sono – Diz Tatsume entrando na frente de Sheena  
  
- Ah não!!! Não mesmo!!!... Se você não vai, eu vou!!! – Sheena empurra Tatsume saindo com passos firmes em direção ao quarto da Saori. Marin, conhecendo a amiga tratou de subir atrás caso a coisa começasse a esquentar pros lados da Saori  
  
- Ah...Vamos ver se ela não acorda agora... – Diz Mino com um sorriso malicioso enquanto ia atrás de Marin. Eire, June e Shunrey resolvem ir também, para garantirem o espetáculo. Tatsume também foi, logo atrás. Então, com toda a sutileza que Zeus lhe deu, Sheena entra no quarto dizendo palavras bem doces a Saori...  
  
- SAORI, VOCÊ TEM 2 OPÇ'ES: OU ACORDA AGORA, OU DAQUI A 1 SEMANA TODA ROXA NO HOSPITAL!!!!  
  
Saori leva um susto. Senta-se na cama, mas não consegue abrir os olhos. Esfrega as mãos no rosto, abre os olhos e dá de cara com Sheena a encarando com cara de muuuuuuuito p... da vida e então, de livre e espontânea pressão resolve levantar...  
  
- Você tem 5 minutos pra se aprontar!!! Esteja naquela maldita pista de vôo ou então eu te levo arrastada, nem pense em não ir!!!!  
  
Todas e Tatsume olham a cena. Enquanto Shunrey, Eire e Mino olhavam boquiabertas a situação, Marin se segurava pra não sair rolando de rir lá mesmo e a Tatsume só restou olhar, já que tinha sido impedido pelo chicote de June de tentar fazer alguma coisa, sendo esta também se segurando pra não rir com a situação  
  
Como de costume, todo fim de semana os Cavaleiros deveriam voltar para o Santuário para que pudessem treinar. Apesar do ocorrido, as meninas conseguiram chegar cedo no Santuário. Foram até a sala do Mestre e encontraram Shion e Dohko conversando  
  
- Athena!!! – Diz Shion enquanto se levanta e faz uma reverencia junto com Dohko  
  
- O que fazem por aqui tão cedo meninas? – Pergunta Dohko  
  
- Nós estamos preocupadas com uma coisa... – Diz June a Dohko e Shion  
  
- Vocês perceberam se o Aioria e o Miro voltaram pro Santuário ontem? – Pergunta Marin aos 2  
  
- Olha, pra falar a verdade, não sabemos. Não vemos os cavaleiros desde a semana passada – Responde Shion  
  
- Estávamos organizando uns novos treinamentos e por isso não descemos ontem – Diz Dohko – Porque perguntam?  
  
- Achamos que talvez, se eles realmente sumiram, Hades pode ter alguma coisa a ver com isso... – Diz Eire  
  
- Hades e a Athena... – Complementa Sheena em tom irônico  
  
- Hades!!! Athena??? Como assim??? Nos explique por favor – Pergunta Shion com cara de quem não estava entendendo mais nada  
  
- É o seguinte... – Diz Mino começando a explicar toda a história. Tanto Mino quanto às outras garotas se revezaram e contaram tudo que tinha acontecido, desde o Minotauro até suas conclusões a Shion e Dohko  
  
- Se realmente isso for verdade, podemos estar correndo o risco do Santuário ser invadido novamente... – Diz Shion preocupado  
  
- Vamos descer então e explicar a situação aos cavaleiros de ouro para podermos pensar num plano... – Sugere Dohko  
  
- Há essa hora, provavelmente eles estão no refeitório, tomando café, vamos até lá... – Diz Shion  
  
Todos então seguem descendo a sala do Mestre, passando pela passagem secreta que ia direto ao refeitório. Quando estavam próximos a este ouviram um grito e se apressaram. Chegando lá, observaram a cena que ocorria espantados  
  
- AHHHHH!!!!! CANSEI DESSA PALHAÇADA!!!! Além de ele não deixar ninguém dormir, ainda não pára de chorar, isso tá me irritando profundamente!!!! Eu vou acabar com isso agora!!! ... – Gritava Shura que foi rapidamente segurado por Kamus e Shaka enquanto Mú teletransportava Afrodite para o outro lada do refeitório. Nisso, com a barulhada toda, Aldebaran, Aioros e Saga que jogavam buraco viraram-se olhando a cena e Kanon, que tirava um cochilo encostado entre os bancos e a parede do refeitório acorda assustado. Todos estavam de pijamas ainda  
  
- Fica frio aí Shura!!! Se não eu vou ser obrigado a te esfriar a força!!!! – Repreendia-o Kamus  
  
- Mas o que está acontecendo por aqui???!!! Pergunta Shion em tom autoritário entrando no refeitório seguido de Dohko e logo atrás as meninas que ficaram na ponta do pé tentando ver o que estava acontecendo. Logo, todos os cavaleiros pararam e o olharam para Shion e Dohko  
  
- Vamos... Estou esperando uma resposta... – Disse Shion de braços cruzados batendo o pé no chão  
  
- É tudo culpa do Mú... – Começa Saga  
  
- Minha??? Eu apenas fiz minha obrigação, todos devemos ser solidários uns com os outros... – Retruca Mú, fazendo beicinho  
  
- Você queria ser solidário? Podia ter sido com a gente e deixado a gente dormir! – Diz Kanon, enquanto se espreguiçava  
  
- Tivesse então ido VOCÊ lá ou então tivesse deixado ele esperneado na casa de Peixes... – Complementa Albebaran  
  
- Vocês tão loucos??? Eu não ia agüentar ele sozinho a noite toda, afinal a MINHA casa é a do lado... – Diz Kamus cruzando os braços e encostando as costas na parede  
  
- É, e com isso resolveu arrastar eu e o Shura com você... – Reclama Aioros  
  
Enquanto isso, Afrodite sentado, segurando uma caixa de lenços na mão, de baby doll, bob's no cabelo e pantufa de peixinho, com a cara inchada de tanto chorar, só consegui soluçar  
  
- Olha Afrodite, tenta tomar esse chá... Quem sabe com esse você consegue dormir? – Pergunta Shaka estendendo a ele a vigésima xícara de chá da noite. Afrodite pega a xícara, olha para ela e toma um gole. Faz uma careta pra Shaka enquanto engole o chá, devolvendo a ele a xícara e novamente prepara-se para iniciar mais uma choradeira  
  
- Que droga de chá é esse em Shaka? Deixa que eu acabo com a frescura dessa biba e faço ele dormir rapidinho!!! – Shura já estava chegando mais perto do Afrodite, já fechando os punhos  
  
- Não!!! Será que você só sabe pensar em você Shura? Não vê que o coitado está passando por um momento difícil...– Diz Mú, enquanto sentava-se ao lado do Afrodite para evitar que o Shura chegasse mais perto  
  
- Parem com isso, agora!!! – Dessa vez quem se manifesta é Dohko – Expliquem de uma vez o que aconteceu por aqui!!!  
  
- É melhor vocês entrarem e sentarem – Sugere Saga enquanto indicava os bancos dos refeitórios para que todos sentassem  
  
E assim eles o fazem. As meninas puxam o banco de uma das mesas sentando- se, enquanto Shion e Dohko sentam em duas cadeiras próximas  
  
- Foi o seguinte Mestres... – Começa explicando Shaka enquanto se senta de frente para eles...  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Notas: Bom, aí vai, mais um capítulo... Espero que gostem... Eu vou ver se consigo acabar logo de escrevê-la e assim já publico logo todos os cap restantes... Como essa foi minha 1ª fic, e eu realmente não tinha calculado o quanto a minha imaginação vai longe, ela ficou um pouco grande, por isso tenham paciência, tá? Mandem reviews... Bjos 


	8. Problemas com o coração, resultam uma no...

**_Meninas Super Poderosas  
  
Capítulo VIII - Problemas com o coração, resultam uma noite de cão...  
_**  
- Foi o seguinte Mestres... – Começa explicando Shaka – O Máscara da Morte não voltou ontem por aqui com a gente. Nem ele, nem o Miro e nem o Aioria. Mas, da outra vez que eles fizeram isso, ou melhor, das outras vezes, eles sempre apareciam aqui, um mais bêbado que o outro logo de manhã, por isso ninguém estranhou o sumiço...  
  
- Ninguém, a não ser o Afrodite, que no meio da noite começa a fazer um estardalhaço danado lá na casa de Peixes, me dando um enorme susto, já que eu estava concentrado lendo na minha casa – Continua Kamus  
  
Todos viram para Afrodite, esperando que ele desse sua versão da história. Ele olha, abre a boca e antes que pudesse começar a falar alguma coisa, abre o maior berreiro  
  
- DE NOVO!!!! Eu tô achando que ele tá querendo virar peixe fatiado!!! – Shura se manifesta. Antes que, agora sim, Shura desse umas "Excalibursadas" no Afrodite, o grande Deba entra na frente de dele.  
  
- Como eu dizia, - Continua Kamus - com a barulhada toda, fui ver o que estava acontecendo e encontrei o Afrodite se descabelando lá na casa de Peixes. Perguntei pra ele o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não dizia nada, só chorava. Então resolvi ir falar com o Shura pra ver se ele conseguia entender o que o Afrodite tinha  
  
- Nisso, eu tava sossegado lá na minha casa, jogando o meu joguinho de batalha naval contra o PC, quando o Kamus me aparece, todo nervoso. Nós fomos até a casa de Peixes então e nada da criatura dizer alguma coisa, só chorava... – Shura explica  
  
- Foi então que eu estava treinando tiro na minha casa, quando esses dois aparecem correndo do nada, me dando um p...susto e quase levando chumbo – Continua Aioros – Se o Kamus não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente e congelado as balas...  
  
- Tiro? – Pergunta Saori com cara de interrogação  
  
- É, esse negócio de arco e flecha é muito velho... Sabem como é né, hoje em dia tem que estar por dentro das novidades... – Responde Aioros dando uma piscadela  
  
- Eu, por minha vez estava meditando na minha casa e senti uns cosmos se aproximando. Quando percebi, fui bruscamente interrompido por esses 3 loucos que chegaram lá e gritando meu nome – Shaka explica sua parte – Pra não termos que ficar indo e vindo, trouxemos o Afrodite pra cá. Enquanto Kamus, Shura e Aioros tentavam conversar com ele, eu preparava um chá pra ver se ele se acalmava um pouco  
  
- Como eu tava sem sono, resolvi vir tomar um leite quentinho que, aliás, é tiro e queda pra dormir...  
  
- Eu que o diga!!! – Grita Kanon sentado do outro lado da mesa, interrompendo Mú que faz cara de bravo por ter sido interrompido  
  
- Então... Como eu dizia... – Mú continua – Cheguei aqui na cozinha e dei de cara com os 4. Foi aí que eu soube o que estava acontecendo  
  
- Eu e o Kanon estávamos dormindo sossegados no nosso beliche quando o Mú me aparece teletransportado bem na nossa frente, nos dando o maior susto, nos acordando e dizendo que nós deveríamos vir pra cá imediatamente, pois era um assunto urgentíssimo – Completa Saga na sua vez  
  
- Não contente em ter ido chamar os gêmeos, o Mú me acordou também e me fez vir até aqui – O último a completar sua parte é Aldebaran - Chegamos aqui, achando que tinha acontecida à revolta dos deuses no Santuário e quando vimos, era só o Afrodite... – Reclama Kanon  
  
- Enquanto o Shaka oferecia mil e um chás para o Afrodite, nós tentávamos arrancar dele o motivo de tanta água – Diz Kamus  
  
- E foi assim que varamos a noite... – Reclama Shura virando os olhos  
  
- Segundo a versão do Afrodite, o Máscara da Morte o deixou como ele dizia toda santa vez que eles brigam. Ele sempre achou que fossem só ameaças, mas segundo ele, dessa vez foi sério...  
  
- Diz Albebaran ainda parado na frente de Shura com os braços cruzados encarando-o, enquanto o espanhol também o encarava. Vendo que nada ia adiantar ficar parado lá, Shura resolve ir sentar do lado do Kanon  
  
- Mas como vocês conseguiram descobrir porque ele tava chorando tanto? – Pergunta Dohko  
  
- Isso ficou a encargo do nosso amigo indiano aqui... – Diz Aioros enquanto colocava a mão no ombro de Shaka  
  
- Porque vocês acham que ele se dispôs a ficar fazendo chás durante a noite toda? – Pergunta Saga com um sorrisinho no rosto, enquanto colocava sua mão no outro ombro de Shaka  
  
- Chás são ótimos calmantes... Mesmo ele ainda ter ficado chorando, pelo menos ele conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente pra conseguir falar... – Segue Shaka com um sorrisinho de gratificação  
  
- O que mais me deixa p... da vida, é que depois o Máscara volta e lá vão eles fazer as pazes e ficar se agarrando pelo Santuário de novo... – Diz Shura soltando um suspiro de decepção – É sempre assim...  
  
- Talvez não Shura... – Diz Saori dirigindo-se ao cavaleiro  
  
Afrodite então ouvindo tais palavras levanta-se assustado - Como assim??? – Pergunta com a voz trêmula  
  
- Estamos com fortes suspeitas de que Miro, Aioria e Máscara da Morte tenham sidos seqüestrados... – Segue Eire  
  
- SEQUESTRADOS???!!! – Afrodite dá um berro. Mú levanta com cara de assustado assim como a cara dos demais  
  
- Pronto, era só o que faltava!!!! Agora que ele surta de vez e faz a gente surtar também... – Reclama Shura levando a mão sobre a testa  
  
- Ninguém merece... – Aioros complementa  
  
- Calma Afrodite, deixe-a falar – Diz Mú enquanto segura-o pelos ombros percebendo que ele estava pra ter uma síncope  
  
Eire ia continuar a explicação, mas é interrompida por Sheena:  
  
- Deixe a Saori ter a bondade desta vez, afinal foi ela que causou tudo isso...  
  
Os Cavaleiros voltam-se todos pra ela com cara de interrogação. Ela fica constrangida ao perceber que tinha virado o centro das atenções  
  
- Bom, é, eu...  
  
- Fala logo criatura!!! – Afrodite quase grita enquanto tremia de ansiedade

- Afe, deixa que eu conto, se não ela vai ficar embaçando pra falar... – Diz Shunrey iniciando então novamente toda a história  
  
Todos escutam atentamente toda história. Depois de mais ou menos uns 20 minutos Shunrey termina de contar  
  
- E então, o que vocês acham da situação? – Pergunta Shion  
  
- Acho preocupante, se Hades realmente tiver planejado tudo isso, devemos ficar atentos – Mú se manifesta  
  
- E quanto a Aioria, Miro e Máscara da Morte? Talvez eles estejam correndo perigo – Segue Shaka  
  
- Essa não, Carlo!!! – Diz Afrodite preocupado  
  
- Não somente eles, mas Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki e Shun também... – Aioros continua  
  
- Devemos pensar em alguma maneira de ir até Naxos resgatá-los... – Diz Saga  
  
- Mas e quanto ao Santuário? E se ele tentar invadir aqui novamente? – Pergunta Kamus Todos ficam em silêncio, pensando em uma resposta para a pergunta de Kamus, mas logo Sheena se manifesta:  
  
- Porque nós não vamos?  
  
Todos se voltam para ela com cara de espanto - Vocês quem? – Pergunta Shion  
  
- Nós 7... – Sheena aponta para a bancada feminina que volta seus olhares a ela com cara de interrogação  
  
- O quê???!!! – Os cavaleiros se entreolham com espanto  
  
- Isso mesmo!!! – Eire se prontifica, levantando-se – Não vou conseguir ficar aqui sem fazer nada enquanto o Hyoga corre perigo!!!  
  
- Eu também não!!! – É a vez de Shunrey se manifestar, também levanta-se – Defenderei o Shiryu, custe o que custar!!!  
  
- Isso mesmo!!! Eles estão sempre nos salvando, é nossa vez de fazer algo por eles!!! – Marin levanta-se e continua  
  
- Ahhhh... – Os cavaleiros de ouro suspiram em coro - O amor é lindo!!!  
  
- É admirável a determinação de vocês garotas... Mas é uma missão muito perigosa... – Dohko diz enquanto volta seu olhar para estas  
  
- Desculpe-me Dohko, mas como você mesmo disse, estamos determinadas... Conseguimos derrotar o Minotauro, sabemos nos defender... Além do mais, somos cavaleiras como vocês e já participamos de muitas batalhas, estamos preparadas – June parte pra defesa  
  
- Espere... Ta certo que vocês são cavaleiras como nós, mas somente 3 de vocês são, as outras 3...Bom, as outras 3... Aldebaran é interrompido por Mino  
  
- Nós 3 podemos não ser amazonas, mas não significa que somos inúteis... Posso pelo menos ajudar a dar uns chutes nuns traseiros...  
  
- E eu posso dar um jeitinho de usar alguns poderes da Éris - Diz Eire também empolgada

- Eu assisti a todos os treinos do Shiryu nos 5 Picos de Rozan durante 6 anos... Aprendi muita coisa, não é mestre? – Shunrey dá uma piscadinha para Dohko  
  
- Eu vou com elas!!! – Afrodite diz em alto e bom som, enchendo o peito  
  
- Afrodite??? – Os cavaleiros de ouro não acreditam no que acabaram de ouvir  
  
- Isso mesmo, tadinho do meu Carlo... E eu fazendo mau juízo dele... Enquanto ele deve estar lá, sofrendo, sendo torturado... Eu vou salvá-lo!!!  
  
- Será melhor se nós ficarmos e ajudarmos a proteger o Santuário contra um possível ataque de Hades, o Santuário e é claro, a Athena também... – Sugere Shion  
  
Saori dá um sorriso de satisfação, mas ele logo é destruído por Sheena:  
  
- Há, mas não vai mesmo!!! Ela arruma toda essa confusão e ainda escapa? Vai nem que se for arrastada...  
  
- Sinto muito Sheena, mas ela, apesar de tudo... É a Deusa Athena... Temos a missão de protegê-la e por isso ela deve ficar – Aioros levanta ficando frente a frente com Sheena, que já estava de pé. Saori dá um suspiro aliviada... pelo menos tinha alguém que resolveu se opor a Sheena  
  
- Pensando melhor, talvez vocês tenham razão... – Dohko se manifesta, enquanto Saori olha com cara de espanto pra ele – Se a Athena for com elas, seria menos perigoso do que se ela ficasse, pois acredito que Hades tenha imaginado que NOS iríamos até Naxos para trazer os cavaleiros de volta e deixaríamos o Santuário desprotegido  
  
- Sim... Ele com certeza cairia como um patinho e quando chegasse iria ter uma bela surpresa – Diz Shion cumprimentando com a cabeça a idéia do amigo  
  
- É, e ela aproveita pra esclarecer tudinho com a Ariadne, afinal, foi culpa dela tudo isso, não é Saori? – Diz Sheena, virando-se de lado, já que Aioros estava a sua frente, em tom irônico olhando para Saori. Esta faz uma cara de decepção, mas fazer o que, ela não tinha escolha...  
  
- Certo garotas, mas mesmo assim eu ficaria mais tranqüilo se vocês passassem por um treinamento rápido, pelo menos uns 1 dia, antes de irem. Nossos cavaleiros de ouro aqui poderiam dar uma ajudinha... – Diz Shion olhando para eles  
  
- Vamos organizar as tarefas entre vocês, enquanto eu e Shion pensamos em um plano para o caso de Hades realmente tente invadir o Santuário – Dohko complementa.  
  
- Certo meninas!!! Vamos ao trabalho então!!! – Diz Kanon, levantando-se e saindo de trás da mesa que estava sentado, fazendo um "ok" com os dedos e dando uma piscada enquanto observava a bancada feminina sentada. Uma seqüência de queixos caindo se seguiram, alguns sendo complementados com olhos arregalados e o desmaio de Afrodite  
  
- Ai Minha Deusa!!! – Disse ele pouco antes de desmaiar e cair nos braços de Mú, que conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente e pegá-lo ainda no ar  
  
- O que eu fiz??? – Kanon olha a cena com cara de espanto  
  
- Kanon!!! – Saga dá um grito – Eu não acredito que você fez isso?!  
  
- O quê??? – Kanon olha assustado o irmão  
  
- Veio pra cá só de cueca!!!  
  
Kanon olha pra baixo e lembra-se que no meio da correria esqueceu de pegar o roupão - Aé... Mas não foi só culpa minha, afinal é assim que eu durmo, quando não durmo pelado..., mas em fim, como eu ia saber que elas iam aparecer aqui do nada?  
  
Saga olha para Kanon balançando negativamente a cabeça – Você não tem jeito mesmo...  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Notas: Bom, até e deixei meu queixo cair qdo imaginei a cena do Kanon só de cueca, ainda mais... Bom, enfim, desculpe a demora, aí está mais um cap. Deixem reviews, Sayonara


	9. Tirando Mú do sério A grande muralha Ald...

**_Meninas Super Poderosas  
  
Capítulo IX – Tirando Mú do sério... A grande muralha Aldebaran desmorona...  
_**  
Assim se seguiram as coisas no Santuário. Shion e Dohko, devido à noite anterior, deram folga pros cavaleiros durante a manhã para que pudessem descansar, mas no período da tarde, pouco depois do almoço, as tarefas foram distribuídas e cada um voltou para sua casa, esperando a visita das meninas  
  
Na casa de Áries, Mú, que estava aprimorando suas técnicas de concerto e fabricação de armaduras, ficou encarregado direto das vestimentas destas. Logo quando chegaram deram de cara com Mú e Afrodite conversando  
  
- Olá garotas, eu estou responsável pelas EPI'S de vocês – Diz Mú enquanto se vira em direção a estas  
  
- Epe quem? – Pergunta Saori  
  
- Ah... – Mú dá um suspiro virando os olhos – Equipamento de Proteção Individual  
  
- Afrodite? O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar na sua casa? – Pergunta Eire  
  
- Pois é... Mas resolvi dar uma passadinha aqui 1º para ver como Mú está indo com as nossas roupitchas... Minha Deusa, ainda bem que eu vim... Ele estava fazendo um estrago por aqui... Mú faz cara de aborrecido para Afrodite  
  
- Espere, essas roupas seriam como nossas armaduras? – Pergunta Marin  
  
- Quase – Mú levanta os óculos e continua - Como as armaduras levam um pouco de tempo para serem fabricadas, elaborei um tipo de roupa especial, mas leve que esta, já que algumas de vocês não estão acostumadas com o peso das armaduras, além é claro de serem mais práticas e permitirem mais movimentação. Elas são de couro revestidas por uma proteção especial de uma substancia fabricada por mim, que é antifogo e impermeável...  
  
- Nossa!!! – As meninas dizem em coro admiradas  
  
- É, mas a parte estética da coisa ficou por minha conta... Sem mim, acreditem, vocês não iam conseguir entra aí dentro nem em pensamento... – Diz Afrodite apontando para os desenhos das roupas em cima da mesa  
  
- Como assim? – Pergunta June  
  
- Ela é equipada com bolsos nas partes laterais inferiores e laterais superiores, além de bolsos internos que podem ser utilizados como compartimentos secretos, e possui um cinto discreto que pode ser usado pra colocar armas de pequeno porte, como vocês podem observar – Mú dizia enquanto mostrava o desenho às meninas - Ela é fácil de ser colocada, pois seu fechamento é de zíper, além do par de botas com solado antiderrapante e seguido dos mesmos princípios da roupa  
  
- Essa parte eu que fiz! - Diz Afrodite dando um sorrisinho e pulinhos de alegria  
  
Mú percebeu que Saori cada vez mais fazia cara de interrogação durante sua explicação  
  
- Alguma pergunta?  
  
- Ah, sabe o que é, parece ser bem legal essa roupa aí, mas eu acho que eu não entendi muito bem como ela funciona – Diz Saori com cara de interrogação  
  
- Criatura, presta atenção. Ela é feita de couro, é leve, não pega fogo, não molha, tem bolsos nas pernas e nos braços, além de uns bolsos na parte de dentro, caso a gente queira guardar alguma coisa em especial e vem com cinto que também dá pra guardar algumas armas pequenas. O fecho é de zíper e as botas não escorregam e são iguais à roupa, entendeu? – Pergunta Shunrey  
  
- Ahhh... Agora sim... – Ela dá um sorriso fazendo cara de entendida  
  
- Bom, acho que é isso então, vou começar a fazê-las então...  
  
- Não!!! Afrodite dá um berro assustando todo mundo – Falta o mais importante... A cor!!! – Diz ele colocando uma mão na cintura enquanto a outra dava uma meia volta e parava no ar - Tem que ser uma coisa chiquérrima em...  
  
- Cor? Você estava pensando em quê? – Mú pergunta a ele  
  
- Ah querido, uma coisa bem style... Assim, tipo um azul florescente ou então um laranja mamãe não me perca na floresta, afinal, cores fortes estão na moda...  
  
- Afrodite!!! A roupa tem o objetivo de proteger, não de chamar atenção... – Diz Mú cruzando os braços  
  
- Ah, eu sei querido, mas não custa tentar né... – Ele dá uma piscadinha para Mú – Que tal um roxo assim, bem sexy, ou então um vermelho!!! Nossa, iríamos arrasar em...  
  
- Afrodite... – Mú diz respirando fundo enquanto tentava se controlar – Tem que ser uma coisa prática... Algo que seja assim, bem comum e que seja discreto - Tá querido, já entendi... Ah...Vamos lá... Que tal um verde abacate ou então um amarelo ouro? Eu vi uns modelitos ótimos na minha revistinha Claire dessa semana...  
  
- Assim não dá!!! Não é pra chamar a atenção, será que você me entende agora!? – Mú já começa a sair do sério  
  
- Ai... Calma Muzinho, sem estresse tá? Assim você vai ficar com ruga na testa... E nós não queremos ver esses seus pontinhos lindinhos surfando nas ondinhas que se formarem, certo garotas?  
  
As meninas olham para Mú que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho de raiva, elas se entre olham  
  
Afrodite dá outro berro  
  
- Já sei querido!!! Rosa... Existe cor mais discreta que um rosa choque?  
  
Mú pára olha para Afrodite com cara de interrogação  
  
- O quê???  
  
- Isso mesmo querido... Rosa choque!!!  
  
- Ah, agora você conseguiu!!! – Mú já ia pra cima de Afrodite pronto para estrangulá-lo quando, percebendo a situação, as meninas correm em direção de Afrodite para ajudá-lo  
  
- Calma Mú!!! – Dizia Marin enquanto tentava segurá-lo com a ajuda de June  
  
- Eu disse que tinha que ser discreto!!!! É tão difícil assim pra ele ser discreto???  
  
- Preto!!!  
  
- Ah??? – Todos param e olham procurado a voz de onde havia vindo tal sugestão  
  
- Você não queria uma cor discreta Mú? Então, preto é bem discreto... – Diz Saori olhando-o Todos param  
  
- Boa idéia Saori!!! Mú larga o pescoço de Afrodite com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Até que em fim alguém me entendeu por aqui...  
  
- Saori??? – Sheena olhava-a sem acreditar que a boa idéia havia vindo dela  
  
- É... Deve ter sito um momento de Deusa Athena – Diz Marin colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Sheena, também não acreditando no que tinha acabado ouvir  
  
- Vamos começar logo em tão, não temos muito tempo, Afrodite, ajude a tira às medidas delas enquanto eu vou dando um jeito no tecido – Dizia Mú empolgado enquanto mexia nos desenhos de cima da mesa...  
  
Após 1 hora, Saori, Eire, Shunrey e Mino seguem para próxima casa, Touro. Afrodite , juntamente com Marin, June, Sheena ficam na casa anterior ajudando Mú a terminar as roupas, sendo as 3 amazonas, também para garantir que Afrodite não estressasse Mú novamente  
  
- Ainda bem que vocês já chegaram – Dizia uma voz grave que saía de dentro da casa - Vamos iniciar o treinamento então? – Aldebaran chega na porta de sua casa recepcionando-as  
  
- Nossa!!! Como ele é grande!!! – Diz Eire olhando pra cima e tentando ver o rosto de Aldebaran  
  
- Ele parece uma muralha!!! – Diz Mino também olhando pra cima  
  
- Algum problema? – Pergunta ele  
  
- Não, não... – Diz ela disfarçando o comentário – Nenhum...  
  
- Sigam-me – Aldebaran leva-as para dentro da casa de Touro, que já havia sido preparada para o treinamento  
  
- Sentem... Bom aqui vocês vão prender sobre artes marciais. Para isso eu preciso de uma ajudinha, alguém se candidata?  
  
Todas ficam em silêncio tentando disfarçar  
  
- Calma... Uma de cada vez!!! – Diz Aldebaran ironizando - Ta... Eu escolho então... Ei, você aí de Maria chiquinha  
  
- Eu? – Pergunta Mino  
  
- Sim, você mesmo, pode vir aqui, por favor?  
  
Mino levanta-se e vai até onde Deba estava  
  
- Comecemos com a autodefesa 1º. Vamos supor que você esteja andando distraída e eu apareça como seu inimigo – Aldebaran diz isso enquanto coloca seu braço esticado na frente do rosto de Mino, bem na direção de seus olhos  
  
- O que você poderia fazer? – Pergunta ele seriamente  
  
Mino olha o braço de Aldebaran na sua frente, enquanto ele vira sua cabeça na direção das meninas que estavam sentadas observando - Prestem atenção, é muito importante que vocês hajam rápido e não dêem chance de o inimigo reagir...  
  
Nisso Mino segura o braço de Albebaran com as 2 mãos, jogando o peso do corpo deste sobre seu joelho dobrado e fazendo com que ele desse um giro no ar, caindo do outro lado, fazendo um barulhão e levantando uma grande nuvem de poeira. As meninas assustadas com o que tinham acabado de ver se levantam e correm em direção de Aldebaran, fazendo uma rodinha em sua volta  
  
- Cof, cof... Você está bem Alderaban? – Pergunta Shunrey olhando pra baixo enquanto abanava o ar com o braço e retirava um pouco da poeira  
  
Albebaran não se mexia, estava deitado no chão com os olhos fechado e cara de dor  
  
- Aldebaran? – Insiste Eire  
  
- Ai minhas costas... Muito bem garotinha, mas como você... – Ele pergunta desta vez abrindo os olhos e olhando para Mino, sendo interrompido por esta  
  
- Sou faixa preta em karatê... – Diz ela dando um sorriso de mostrar os dentes  
  
- É...Eu percebi... – Diz ele ainda deitado e dando um sorriso para Mino Ele tenta se levantar e é ajudado por esta que o puxa pra cima com os braços  
  
- Algo mais que eu deva saber a respeito de vocês? – Pergunta Aldebaran levantando a sobrancelha  
  
- Eu luto esgrima – Diz Eire dando um sorrisinho pra ele  
  
- Eu sou discípula do Dohko –Diz Shunrey dando uma piscadinha  
  
- E eu sou uma Deusa, quer coisa melhor que isso? - Pergunta Saori  
  
- Certo, acho melhor então passarmos para o próximo... Pelo menos, agora eu já fico alerta com vocês... 


	10. Afrodite não é Afrodite

_**Meninas Super Poderosas**_

**_Capítulo X – Afrodite não é Afrodite_**

Ilha de Naxos:

- Até que em fim acordou bela adormecida!!! – Diz Hyoga em tom irônico a Ikki que acabava de recobrar a consciência

- Já com essa encheção de saco pato?! – Retruca automaticamente Ikki, como costumava fazer todas as manhãs na Mansão quando acordavam

- Nossa realmente eu fico comovido com essas demonstrações de amor entre vocês, só falta dar beijinhos, hah... – Diz Máscara da Morte ironizando a "receptiva" conversa

- Bom, acho que agora todo mundo acordou, né? – Diz Aioria enquanto observava ao seu redor

- Onde estamos? – Pergunta Ikki ainda atordoado

- Boa pergunta, também não sabemos – Diz Seiya

- Vindo de você, isso já era de se esperar... – Diz Ikki fazendo cara de insatisfeito

- Bom o negócio então é tentar se soltar... Mas o que tá acontecendo por aqui? – Pergunta Ikki irritado, quando percebeu que estava preso a uma árvore, com galhos segurando-o por todo o corpo, inclusive pelos pés e mãos. Ao olhar a sua volta, como ele, os outros cavaleiros também estavam presos por galhos por todo o corpo.

- Não adianta tentar se soltar – Shun se manifesta

- Parece que essas árvores têm algum tipo de poder que suga a energia conforme ela é manifestada – Explica Shiryu

- Alguém aí pode traduz o que ele disse? – Diz Seiya com cara de interrogação

- Ah... – Miro suspira desanimado, continua - Quer dizer que quanto mais você tenta se soltar, mas energia é sugada de você.

A conversa é interrompida ao ouvirem barulho de passos se aproximando

- Até que vocês são espertos, perceberam rápido o funcionamento da minha planta sugadora de almas

A voz de repente toma forma e aparece uma jovem alta, de cabelos compridos parcialmente ondulados e de cor violeta claro, os olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos, vestida com uma espécie de armadura muito parecida com os modelos usados pelas amazonas do Santuário.

- Meu nome é Violet, sou uma das amazonas da Ilha de Naxos, onde estamos agora. Entretanto, por protegermos a Deusa Ariadne que é a Deusa protetora da Agricultura nesta ilha, nossos poderes são relacionados a alguns tipos de flores e plantas. Sou mais conhecida como Amazona da Violeta d'água, flor usada na crendice popular para curar sintomas como orgulho, indiferença, egoísmo e sensação de superioridade. Logicamente, no meu caso, essas são minhas características e prioridades – Termina a explicação com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Ih Miro, você tá precisando usar umas flores dessas pra ver se você melhora um pouco esse seu gênio... – Diz Máscara da Morte em tom irônico com a intenção de irritar Miro

- Olha só quem fala em "meu querido Carlo"!!! Apesar de que, se essa florzinha quiser me ajudar com esse meu mal, eu aceitaria sem problemas... – Miro diz com um sorriso irônico.

- Cale-se seu insolente!!! – Diz Violet com cara de muito possessa enquanto fazia com que a árvore que estava segurando Miro o apertasse mais, fazendo-o guspir um pouco de sangue.

- Ai... Mas que garotinha mais malvada... – Miro ironiza, tirando-a mais ainda do sério.

- Essa você mereceu em!!! – Diz outra voz enquanto terminava de descer as escadas, juntamente com mais 4 mulheres

- Isso que dá querer dar uma de "poderosa" e descer aqui sozinha... - Diz outra das garotas

- Pelo menos, agora podemos nos apresentar por completo... – Diz uma terceira garota

- Eu sou Artemísia, da flor Artemigen, usada para curar doenças do sistema nervoso, planta conhecida por ser altamente tóxica.

- Eu sou Rosa, da flor Rosa rupestre, usada para curar sintomas de pânico e terror

- Eu sou Faia, da flor de Faia, usada para curar intolerância, arrogância e irritabilidade

- Eu sou Bétula, da flor de Bétula, usada para curar convalescenças e ressaca, mas conhecida como flor da morte.

- E eu sou Vitis, da flor de Videira, usada para curar ambição, crueldade e intransigência

- Somos as 6 Amazonas da Ilha de Naxos – Dizem as 6 em coro

- Legal... Muito interessante à apresentação de vocês, mas o que a gente tem a ver com tudo isso? – Pergunta Aioria com sarcasmo

- A essa pergunta eu tenho a resposta... – Diz uma última voz, vindo da parte de cima. Era uma jovem de cabelos compridos, lisos, na cor verde escura, vestida com um vestido preto com alguns detalhes em verde claro – Sou a Deusa Ariadne e vocês estão aqui para que eu consiga concretizar um desejo antigo de destruir a aquela que vocês estão destinados a proteger: A Deusa Athena!

- Tá vendo, eu disse que esse negócio de ficar protegendo a Athena não ia dar certo, bem que me disseram pra eu cair fora dessa história logo... – Resmunga Miro – Já bastou aquele monte de lutas anteriores...

- Enfim... – Continua Ariadne – Eu precisava que vocês estivessem fora do caminho para que eu consiga matá-la. Vocês 5, chamados de cavaleiros de bronze eram os que mais me davam trabalho, já que andei observando que geralmente são vocês que vão ao socorro dela 1º

- E quanto a nós 3 em? – Pergunta Aioria

- Quanto a você cavaleiro de Leão e ao cavaleiro de Escorpião, na verdade foi para me vingar de outra infeliz que roubou o que me era mais sagrado, meu querido Teseu... snif, snif... Afinal, vocês têm ligação com as principais amazonas do Santuário de Athena e elas são discípulas da Antíope que é a Deusa protetora das amazonas. E a você meu caro cavaleiro de Câncer, por ser namorado daquela que terminou de fazer da minha vida um inferno, a Deusa Afrodite.

- Opa, parou, parou, pára tudo!!! – Seiya começa o escândalo – Eu não acredito que você está traindo o Afrodite desse jeito...

- AAAAHHHH!!! – Suspiram os outros em alto e bom som

- Você não percebeu que aconteceu eu pequeno trocadilho aí na história seu cabeçudo? – Responde logo de cara Ikki

- Como assim? – Pergunta Ariadne

- Sinto lhe informar, mas na verdade, ele namora com "o" Afrodite, e não "a" Afrodite – Explica Shiryu

- No Santuário, entre os cavaleiros de ouro, existe um cavaleiro chamado Afrodite, o cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes – Continua Hyoga

- Espera um minuto aí, deixe-me ver se eu entendi... Ele namora então esse cavaleiro de ouro chamado Afrodite, que por acaso tem o mesmo nome da Deusa Afrodite?

- Sim – Respondem os cavaleiros em coro, exceto Seiya que ainda estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Muito bem então... Parece que aconteceu um pequeno engano por aqui... Alguma de vocês tem algo a declarar – Diz Ariadne virando-se para suas amazonas

As 6 ficam em silêncio, tentando disfarçar a situação

- Adoro monólogos!!! Ah... – Suspira Ariadne – Tanto faz agora também, 1 cavaleiro a mais, um cavaleiro a menos não vai fazer diferença... Falando nisso, alguém teve notícia do Minotauro?

- Ele não retornou ainda, minha Deusa – Responde Artemísia

- Pelo visto estou rodeada de incompetentes mesmo em? Parece brincadeira... Bom, façam o que vocês quiserem com esses palhaços. Espero que o problema esteja resolvido até amanhã, pois invadiremos o Santuário... Hahahahahahaha... – Ariadne solta uma gargalhada maquiavélica. Ela se empolgou tanto na risada que acabou até engasgando

- Cof, cof, cof, cof... Mesmo assim, agora Athena, você não me escapa...

Notas: Nossa, como eu sou relaxada em? MESES sem atualizar a fic... Na verdade, além da falta de tempo a principal foi a falta de imaginação, e até que esse capítulo ficou razoável... Bom, agradecendo, gente, brigadão mesmo por TODAS as reviews: Arigatou Gozaimasu!!! Próximo capítulo, casa de Gêmeos (essa, eu devo admitir que eu achei que ficou até boa...). Como o capítulo já está escrito, vou ver se eu publico no máximo até o próximo fim de semana, blz? A de Virgem também não vai demorar porque está quase pronta, e espero já despachá-la com a casa de Libra (vamos ver se eu consigo). Eu estou tentando fazer com que a fic não fique muito gde, mas tá meio difícil, como já dá pra perceber... É isso aí, Sayonara


	11. Confusão em dose dupla e gêmea

_**Meninas Super Poderosas**_

**_Capítulo XI – Confusão em dose dupla e gêmea_**

Saindo da casa de Touro as meninas partem para a de Gêmeos. Chegando lá dão de cara com 2 entradas

- E agora? Por onde entramos? – Pergunta Shunrey

- Acho que tanto faz não? – Responde Mino

- Vamos nos dividir? – Pergunta Saori

- Não, é melhor entrarmos todas de um lado só, assim ninguém corre o risco de se perder – Diz Eire

- Boa idéia... E entramos por onde? O lado com cara boa ou o com cara ruim? – Pergunta Mino

- Pra garantir vamos pelo lado com cara boa... – Responde Shunrey

As 4 entram então bem devagar, uma atrás da outra. Observam que está tudo no maior silêncio. A iluminação da casa estava péssima, somente uma parte do chão estava iluminado, graças à luz que entrava pela porta da frente.

- Tem certeza que a gente entrou pelo lado com cara boa? – Pergunta Saori sussurrando e se segurando no braço de Shunrey

- Sim, nós conferimos antes de entrar... – Diz esta também sussurrando

De repente ouve-se um barulho e as 4 juntas dão um grito, devido ao susto.

- Calma!!! Calma!!! – Quase grita Eire tentando se recompor do susto para as outras meninas, fazendo assim com que elas parassem de gritar – Muita calma nessa hora... – Continua

Ouve-se então o mesmo barulho novamente, mas dessa vez elas já estavam preparadas.

- Eu conheço esse barulho... – Diz Mino enquanto tentava se concentrar para ouvir melhor

- Também não me é estranho... Parece... Parece aquele que fazem os carros de Fórmula 1 em dia de corrida... – Diz Saori também tentando analisar o som

- É verdade, quando os meninos assistem às corridas, só se escuta essa barulho pelo Orfanato, só que esse é mais baixo... – Diz Eire enquanto dava mais uns passos pra frente, sendo seguida pelas outras meninas bem devagar.

- AHHH!!! Sai da frente!!!! – Ouve-se um grito, as meninas levam outro susto, mas dessa vez não gritam.

- Haha!!! Ganhei!!! Não disse que eu ia te vencer de novo? – A voz ecoava pela casa de Gêmeos

- Assim não vale !!! Obstáculo na pista!!! 4 ainda por cima... - Outra voz, muito parecida com a 1ª também ecoa pela casa

Do nada, as luzes da casa começam a acender. Quando as 4 olham pra baixo estão pisando bem em cima do que parecia ser uma mini pista de corrida de Fórmula 1

- O que tá acontecendo por aqui em? – Pergunta Shunrey indignada olhando para o chão

- Eu é que pergunto o que está acontecendo! Olha só o que vocês fizeram, tão atrapalhando a passagem do meu carro – A voz era acompanhada por passos que pareciam estar cada vez mais perto delas. Do nada, surge um cara vestido de macacão jeans de calça, sendo que à parte do suspensório estava pendurada, deixando a mostra um peito nu bem definido. As meninas só tiveram tempo de olhar e deixar novamente que seus queixos caiam até o chão.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram em? – Diz o outro que também aparece subitamente, também de macacão jeans, só que esse estava com uma camiseta regata branca segurando um dos lados do suspensório (esse estava sendo usado) com o polegar direito

- Você é?... – Arrisca a pergunta Mino para 1º que apareceu

- Como assim quem eu sou?

- Ah, não é nossa culpa se vocês são gêmeos – Diz Shunrey

- Ele é o Kanon, eu sou o Saga – Responde Saga colocando sobre o ombro do irmão a mão esquerda

- Vocês poderiam explicar o que está acontecendo, por favor? – Pergunta Eire

- Nós estávamos esperando vocês aparecerem, mas como vocês estavam devorando muito, resolvemos apostar corrida. Eu estava quase ganhando, mas aí vocês aparecem no nada, atrapalhando meu tráfego – Explica Kanon enquanto mexia no controle do seu carrinho, fazendo-o dar ré para evitar que alguma delas pisasse, como a Saori já estava quase fazendo

- Acho melhor vocês saírem daí... – Diz Saga empurrando-as para fora da pista – Bom, não sei se disseram pra vocês, mas nós é que ficamos com a parte técnica da missão – Continua enquanto apertava um botão no seu controle, fazendo com que o chão se abrisse e virasse, fazendo a pista voltar-se para o lado de baixo enquanto o verdadeiro piso da casa voltava-se para cima, deixando-as ainda mais boquiabertas

- Como assim? – Pergunta Shunrey olhando espantada ainda não acreditando no que viu

- Nós é que preparamos os equipamentos para vocês levarem, desde dos utensílios básicos como lasers de bolso, etc, até o meio de transporte... Nós vamos levar vocês de helicóptero – Diz Kanon com um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca

- Venham, nós iremos mostrar para vocês, sigam-nos – Diz Saga enquanto se virava e saia andando, sendo que as meninas foram atrás.

Chegando numa outra sala da casa, as meninas se depararam com um o que parecia um verdadeiro laboratório de cientistas malucos (considerando que eles são 2), cheio de aparelhos e vidraria de laboratório pra todo lado, uma verdadeira bagunça

- Nossa, que lugar organizado... – Sussurra Eire para as outras meninas em tom irônico

- É..., Mesmo assim não perde pro quarto dos meninos no Orfanato – Sussurra Mino em resposta

- Realmente está organizado!!! Acreditem, estava pior... – Diz Kanon que estava ouvindo o que elas estavam cochichando

- Eu nem quero imaginar isso aqui bagunçado... – Retruca Shunrey fazendo uma careta

- O que é isso aqui... Olha é um batom!!! – Diz Saori enquanto pegava o objeto de cima da mesa, pronta para abri-lo

- NÃO!!! – Grita Saga que sai correndo tomando-o furiosamente da mão de Saori que faz beicinho preparando-se para chorar – Você é maluca? Podia ter pulverizado a gente... Não toque em nada, por favor – Saga continua agora mais calmo depois de ver a cara que a Saori fez

- O que é isso? – Pergunta Shunrey

- Isso é na verdade um laser de bolso – Responde Kanon pegando o objeto da mão de Saga – Se ela tivesse aberto, talvez tivéssemos virado churrasco

Saga, juntamente com Kanon, ia mostrando a elas todo o tipo de bugiganga de mulher que eles tinham conseguido transformar em algum tipo de arma, enquanto isso elas olhavam admiradas. Saori, bem atrás das outras e já recuperada do susto apenas olhava, até que algo realmente lhe chamou a atenção: uma escova de cabelos.

- "Nossa, que maravilha, estava mesmo precisando dar uma ajeitadinha no cabelo" – Pensava ela enquanto pegava a escova na mão – "Olha só...tem um botãozinho aqui do lado, pra que será que ele serve?" – Se perguntava quando resolveu apertá-lo. Todos, que estava distraídos, vêem um clarão logo atrás seguido de um cheiro horrível de queimado.

- Saori!!! – Eles gritam enquanto voltam correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido. Chegando a sala anterior encontram-na de cabelos literalmente em pé, toda queimada devido a enorme descarga elétrica que havia recebido.

- O que você aprontou criatura? – Pergunta Saga olhando-a e colocando rapidamente a mão na boca, para segurar a risada

- Eu só queria pentear o cabelo... – Diz ela enquanto começava a soluçar e chorar sem parar

- Culpa sua!!! O Saga não disse pra você não mexer em nada!!! – Diz Kanon, também fazendo um esforço enorme para segurar a risada, enquanto isso as outras 3 também tentavam desesperadamente conter a risada. Vendo que ela não parava de chorar, Shunrey vai até ela para tentar animá-la

- Tudo bem Saori, a gente entende, mas você realmente não fica bem de "black power" – Não se agüentando ela solta uma gargalhada bem escandalosa, fazendo assim todos começarem a rir também, enquanto Saori só olhava, com cara emburrada...

Notas: É isso aí... Até que eu ñ demorei tanto assim dessa vez. Quando eu escrevi esse capítulo eu estava bem inspirada, por isso eu gostei bastante dele. Ele era um dos meus mais favoritos até eu conseguir montar a Casa de Virgem... Dessa eu gostei bastante, o melhor ainda foi que a idéia veio do nada, depois de pensar por dias e dias no que eu faria, espero que vocês estejam gostando... Muito grata pelas reviews, Arigatou. É isso aí por hoje, Kissus e Sayonara


End file.
